Spectrum
by cherryredxx
Summary: I just hope it's not the wrackspurts. Ten drabbles from all over the Harry Potter spectrum.
1. Wrackspurts

**A/N: **Hello there! This is a collection of eclectic drabbles based on ten separate prompts. Characters, pairings, genres, and eras will vary. This is for the 10 prompts, 10 drabbles challenge on the HPFC Forum.

Prompt 1: Character Exploration – Lorcan Scamander

Word Count: 290

Please be warned that I have never written this character. I have made him the same age as Lily Luna for the sake of simplicity ;).

* * *

The first time he had ever seen Lily Luna Potter was the first day of his fifth year on the Hogwarts Express. She had been rushing onto the train, giggling as her oldest brother chased after her angrily. Lorcan could only wonder what she had done to rile up James, who was normally very even-tempered.

In only a split second, Lily had latched onto Lorcan and hid herself behind him, using his body to shield herself from James. Lorcan backed into the corner, pulling her along and further protecting her from view.

"Psst," she whispered. "My brother is angry – don't tell him where I am."

Lorcan nodded seriously. "You're safe with me, I assure you."

"Well, thank you."

"It's no problem."

They remained silent for a short time. Lorcan hadn't noticed James after Lily had hidden behind him, but he was much enjoying their closeness – her heavy flowery scent and her shallow breath on the back of his neck – and so he said nothing for a short while.

"So, why was he angry?" Lorcan asked, finally turning towards her.

She flushed scarlet. "Oh – oh, it wasn't anything, really. I might have… accidentally told mum…" She coughed awkwardly, her cheeks pinking further. "Well, thanks for covering for me, anyway."

"I just hope it's not the wrackspurts," Lorcan said quickly.

"Wrack…what?"

"Wrackspurts," he clarified. "They get into your brain, make you go fuzzy… could be what made your brother angry."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, made a face, and then nodded carefully. "I will definitely need to look into… wrackspurts."

She backed away slowly, and Lorcan smiled airily as she left. Lily did not speak to him much after that.

He just hoped she hadn't been affected by wrackspurts, also.


	2. Breathless

Prompt 2: Het Pairing – Draco/Ginny

Word Count: 299

This pairing was picked for me, I swear! I am, however, combining it with OTP Boot Camp prompt, _breathless_.

* * *

She took a deep breath as they remained still, gazing at the stars from where they stood on top of the hill. Strange as it seemed, from her perspective, the world didn't seem so large and far away as it normally did. As beautiful as the night sky was, that magnificent body was irrelevant. It wasn't real. _They_ were real, if only for the moment.

His hands rested against the curve of her hip, and she leaned into his touch, her back pressing against his chest as his chin rested upon her shoulder. His shallow breath against her ear sent a shiver up her spine.

"Why did you bring me here, Draco?" she asked suddenly, turning in the circle of his arms, peering into his eyes. His normally cold stare was remarkably soft for once.

Guiding her backwards, he placed his hand at the back of her head, gently pushing her onto the grass and onto her back. His body remained still as he hovered above her, eyeing her carefully. "Because I know this is the last chance we'll have to be alone."

She shook her head. "No. Everything will work out. You'll see."

"I'm all out of time, and you know that," he answered harshly. He eased himself down, every inch of his body against hers, pressing into her, moulding them into one person for that moment in time. His lips were against hers, capturing them in a hungered kiss. He pulled back. "I won't be a free man much longer, Weasley. This isn't some fairy tale, and I'm not your prince."

She gasped as his lips descended on hers once more. There was nothing left to do but commit the moment to memory. And his kiss – the final one that they would share – left her completely breathless.


End file.
